1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication network, and more particularly, to a management system and method for the wireless communication network and an associated graphic user interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a wireless communication network such as a mobile network, it is useful for a telecom user or network administrator to know in advance the future operation status of a network component. If a problem such as the overloading of the network component is anticipated, then the telecom user can have enough time to prepare a solution for the problem. However, the prior art does not provide an efficient and convenient tool for the telecom user to make prediction and perform network diagnosis.
Besides, the prior art predicts the future operation status of the network component by the time series prediction technique, which often lacks accuracy since only history data of the network component itself is considered.